Scaffold systems are often assembled as static structures. For example, ground based scaffolds and scaffolds securely affixed to the side of a structure are commonly used for construction and demolition work. Such structures must be at least partially disassembled in order to be moved to a different location, e.g., height, or in the alternatively, additionally elements, e.g., frames, must be added to the original structure in order to increase the overall height. Changes of this type are time consuming and may require multiple people to assist with the process to ensure a safe transition. Moreover, forming extremely large scaffold structures requires a large number of frames and boards thereby increasing the cost of building the structure.
Some scaffold systems may be moved vertically through the use of complex pulley and motor systems. For example, window washing scaffolds are mounted from a crane like apparatus on the roof of a building via cables connecting the scaffold to the crane motor. The height of the scaffold is altered by activating the crane thereby causing the scaffold to raise or lower. Such arrangements require the mounting of an additional apparatus, i.e., a crane, and further require clear paths for cables to extend from the crane to the scaffold. Other systems use hydraulic cylinders to move a scaffold up or down. Hydraulic cylinders require a hydraulic power pack, and a hydraulic power pack is bulky and reduces the load capacity of the scaffold. Moreover, such power packs are electronically powered.
As can be derived from the variety of devices and methods directed to securing a scaffold and subsequently altering its position, many means have been contemplated to accomplish the desired end, i.e., safe, controlled movement a scaffold. Heretofore, tradeoffs between complexity, cost and range of motion were required. Thus, there is a long-felt need for a scaffold that minimizes the number of components needed to alter the position of the scaffold while maintaining the necessary safety of the structure.